Out of time, together
by Ganymede0302
Summary: Beecher et Keller se manquaient, même si Beecher ne l'avouerai jamais. Mais un seul moment d'abandon reste toujours possible. Dans le silence de leur cellule, la nuit... One-Shot


Beecher et Keller vivaient dans un autre monde. Dans le monde extérieur, ils auraient pu se faire confiance, être amis même. Seulement ils vivaient à Oz. Et dans ce mélange de crachats, de sang et de sperme, aucune amitié, aucune confiance ne pouvait croitre et rester intacte. Ici, tous les sentiments et pulsions des hommes étaient décuplés et poussés à leur paroxysme de violence. Keller gagnait la confiance de Beecher avant de lui casser ses 4 membres, et Beecher lui clamait son amour avant de lui perforer le poumon au couteau. Telles étaient les choses à Oz. Cruelles et imprévisibles.

Mais un seul moment pouvait déroger a la règle. Un seul moment pouvait être different et tout changer entre les deux détenus. Un détail, un battement de paupières dans leur peines interminables, et ce moment était venu.

Comme à son habitude, Beecher revenait de sa séance de déballage d'addiction avec la soeur Peter Marie, et se rinçait le visage rageusement en regrettant de ne pas avoir acheté une bouteille de whisky pour ce soir, car il en avait bien besoin. En effet, cela faisait un an que sa femme était morte, d'un suicide par asphyxie. Il avait besoin de décharger, par n'importe quel moment, même si cela incluait de casser la gueule à son co-détenu, Chris Fucking Keller. Ailleurs, celui ci revenait de la salle de sport, croisa momentanément le regard de Tobias avant de s'enfuir vers la douche. Pendant un instant, 'Toby' fut tenté de le suivre. Il éprouvait toujours cette violente attirance pour Keller, et le moment de la douche était une délectation pour lui, aussi bien qu'une torture. Comment pouvait- on aimer a tel point une personne et en même temps la haïr à en crever? Il ne savait qu'une seule chose à ce propos : cela ne pouvait qu'aggraver sa peine dont la fin lui paraissait encore très lointaine. Quand à Keller qui en avait pour 88 ans… Leur vie se résumait à Oz, rien que cette mère ingrate qui les nourrissait, les observait, les tuait à petit feu, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Tobias quitta ses idées noires et se déshabilla pour aller au lit, au dessus de celui de Keller. Il ne s'endormirait pas avant que celui ci ne ronfle, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, si ce n'est ruminer et essayer de pleurer sa femme. _Je ne la regrette même pas, cette pute. Quelque que chose ne tourne pas rond. Keller était là quand je l'ai appris. Et dire que cet enfoiré de merde m'a vu pleurer, m'a réconforté, m'a touché et… Dieu que j'adorait ça, ses mains osseuses sur mes épaules, son souffle qui me répétait que ce n'était pas de ma faute… J'aurai du le baiser tant que je le pouvait, il aurait au moins perdu quelque chose lui. Pas son coeur, mais son cul. _

Keller coupa le fil de ses pensées en passant la porte avec précaution, et en la fermant doucement. Pour ne pas l'empêcher de se reposer? Ou pour rentrer comme un voleur pour l'égorger dans son sommeil? Le coeur de Beecher se serra, et il dit avec défi :

« -Je ne dors pas Keller, pas la peine de jouer la petite femme silencieuse. »

Il y eu un temps où Beecher entendit simplement la respiration de Keller avant qu'il ne s'installe sur son lit. Tobias ravala sa salive. Il aurait aimé un accrochage avant de dormir. Voire même un cassage de gueule nocturne, pour se sentir mieux et pour casser la routine du 'Nous-nous-évitons-le-plus-possible-mais-des-que-nos-regards-s'accrochent-le-monde-n'existe-plus'. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir sans vraiment de succès.

Une voix résonna soudain dans la pièce aux environs de minuit vingt :

«-Tu pourrais me pardonner après tout ce que j'ai subit ces derniers temps.

Beecher renifla de dédain avant de répliquer :

- Je trouve que tu ne souffre pas encore assez, il faudrait peut être que je te coupe les couilles.

-Je serai même prêt à ça tu sais, mais je doute que je te serais d'une quelconque utilité sans mes bijoux de famille, répliqua Keeler avec un demi sourire.

-Là est tout l'intérêt de la chose. Lève toi. Ordonna froidement l'avocat.

_Il est sérieux là?_ Se dit Keller. Mais quel autre choix avait-il? Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce jeu de haine avec Beecher, il voulait que tout se termine. Alors il se leva sans vraiment imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer si il accédait a la requête de son compagnon de cellule. Beecher sauta de son lit en grimaçant sous la douleur de ses jambes tout juste ressoudées. Il se tint face au brun pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Il sortit un rasoir de son jogging. Keller le fixa sans ciller a la menace de la lame. Ce qui énerva Beecher. Il le passa sur la joue de l'homme en face de lui, puis sur sa gorge et senti celui- ci trembler au contact du froid et du danger. Il sentit une onde de chaleur malsaine se propager au creux de ses reins, et continua de caresser Keller avec la lame en passant la langue sur ses lèvres. La victime ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excité. _Trop proche. Trop proche. _Il déglutit en redressant sa tête. Beecher observa l'aller-retour que fit sa pomme d'Adam proéminente. Il arrêta les cercles qu'il avait commencé a faire sur le torse de Keller, et pointa le rasoir sur lui-même. Là, le brun eu une réaction plus prononcée : il avait avancé ses mains en réflexe pour l'empêcher de se transpercer le plexus avec la lame. Beecher eu un sourire carnassier et remonta le rasoir ouvert jusqu'a ses clavicules, puis jusqu'a son cou, où l'on voyait son pouls qui transperçait sa peau. Keller tressailli violemment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Beecher leva la main pour l'en empêcher. Puis il passa la lame en inox sur ses lèvres, les entaillant légèrement avant de darder sa langue pour écher sur toute sa longueur l'arme avec provocation. _Putain. _Keller n'en pouvait presque plus. Il fallait qu'il touche cette bouche, qu'il la goute a nouveau. Il bandait. Beecher aussi, il en était certain. Il voyait la dilatation de ses pupilles et la rapidité avec laquelle ses épaules se levaient pour respirer.

« -Tu veux que je me coupe, Keller? Tu veux que je me saigne? Entendit -il.

- …

-Dis moi ce que tu veux. Ordonna Beecher, qui ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler sous l'excitation.

-Toi. Je t'en prie, chuchota Keller en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Tobias, qui soupira bruyamment en sentant sa langue laper le creux de son cou. Il sentit une nouvelle onde d'excitation le traverser, mais plus forte cette fois, et sa vue se brouilla d'un coup. Tout son corps se tendit, et en un instant, il entailla l'épaule de son comparse qui sursauta sans déloger sa tête de l'endroit ou elle était. Le liquide sirupeux pourpre coula de la plaie, certes superficielle, mais qui démarra un lancinement de douleur dans le bras gauche de Keller. A sa grande surprise, il n'en fut que plus excité encore. Beecher repoussa le corps face a lui et suça la plaie, et il entendit avec délectation le râle que le passage de sa langue et ses lèvres suscitèrent. Il descendit sa bouche lentement le long du bras de Keller, et arrivé au bout, suça un par un ses doigts fins en fixant les yeux presque devenus noirs de celui qu'il torturait ainsi. Apres quelques minutes de caresses buccales, il cessa tout mouvement et se redressa face a Chris. Il ne dit rien et ne répondit pas au regard interrogateur de ce dernier, mais recula et s'adossa au pied de leurs lits superposés.

Keller ne su pas comment réagir, et n'avait pas la tête a réfléchir aux manipulations de l'homme qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il pouvait concevoir à ce moment précis était que Beecher avait cessé de le toucher, et que donc c'était à lui de le caresser. Beecher avait les yeux dans le vide à présent. Sur son visage passait une morosité d'homme brisé, et son menton se mit a trembler lorsque Keller posa la main sur son torse à l'emplacement de son coeur, qui s'emballa malgré lui au contact. Il renversa sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, alors que des sanglots essayaient de passer le tunnel de sa gorge. Keller encercla sa nuque d'une main, et souffla à son oreille

« -Je te promets que tu n'es plus seul, je serais toujours la. Quand tu te battras, que tu seras heureux ou que tu pleureras, je serais toujours à tes cotés. »

Pour toute réponse, Beecher le repoussa et le jeta au sol avant de s'écraser sur lui, et de l'étrangler. Keller resta muet, malgré la couleur de son visage qui devenait de plus en plus criarde, mais redressa son corps pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qui le tuait petit à petit. Il senti une de ses larmes atterrir sur sa propre joue alors que l'emprise sur son cou se desserrait, et que Beecher répondait à son baiser._ Trop bon. _Les deux hommes se dévoraient littéralement au sol. Leurs langues s'étreignaient, leurs salives se mélangeaient, et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient dans le concert de leurs gémissements. Il se déshabillèrent mutuellement le plus vite qu'il purent et continuèrent à s'embrasser en gémissant lorsque leurs corps nus et brûlants entrèrent en contact. Keller renversa la situation en échangeant leur position, et Beecher soupira d'aise en sentant son corps l'écraser. Le brun adressa un regard affamé à l'homme en dessous de lui et commença à descendre le long de son torse sans cesser de le fixer, jusqu'a arriver à son sexe dur comme la pierre. Beecher gémit d'anticipation, il n'en pouvait plus.

« -Tu veux que je la prenne dans ma bouche? Provoqua Keller d'une voix rauque

En réponse, Beecher donna un coup de hanche vers l'avant qui fit entrer en contact le menton de Keller avec son sexe, et ce dernier eut un gloussement amusé avant de plonger sa tête vers l'entrejambe douloureusement dressé. Un long gémissement honteux parvint à ses oreilles lorsqu'il enfonça la hampe dans sa bouche brulante pour la faire buter contre sa gorge. Il tenta de sentir le gout qu'avait Beecher, mais il ne pouvait plus penser qu'a sucer, sucer encore et encore, aspirer tout ce que pouvait lui donner Beecher. Il n'y avait plus de dominant ou de dominé, plus de pute, plus de pédé, juste deux corps qui brûlaient et qui se répondaient, plus rien n'existait. Beecher cria lorsqu'un doigt lui caressa son entrée, et il rua ses hanches en avant sous le plaisir que lui procurait Keller, manquant t'étouffer ce dernier, toujours occupé a sucer. Beecher repoussait l'échéance, mais sentait malgré lui la fin arriver, il agrippa les cheveux de Keller et plongea une ultime fois sa verge entre ses lèvres écarlates et joui dans un long soupir haché. Chris remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant, la bouche barbouillée de foutre qu'il lécha précautionneusement sous le regard médusé de Beecher. Ils s'embrasèrent durement, mélangeant leurs saveurs, et Keller passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille châtains. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre quelques secondes, avant que Beecher avance sa main vers le sexe presque suintant en ne quittant pas des yeux le visage crispé sous le plaisir de l'homme qu'il aimait, lequel commençait à feuler de sa voix grave. Il continua à le masturber de plus en plus lentement en se redressant sur son coude pour lui susurrer lentement :

« -Je veux que tu m'encules. Maintenant. »

Keller cessa tout mouvement à l'audition de l'ordre de Beecher. Sa queue pulsait affreusement, et il n'avait qu'un envie : satisfaire la requête de l'homme en dessous de lui. Il commença à sucer ses doigts mais Beecher lui attrapa la main pour le faire cesser

« -Non, je te veux tout de suite, je veux que tu me brûles de l'intérieur, que tu me blesses. Prends moi. Murmura-t-il en se redressant et en se mettant à 4 pattes devant Keller, dont un voile rouge commençait à recouvrir les yeux . Il grogna en s'enfonçant jusqu'a la garde dans le corps tremblant de Beecher, dont un hurlement franchi les lèvres qu'il tentait de maintenir closes. Keller attendit devant la vague de sensations que créait le fait d'être dans la chaleur de Beecher, et devant la douleur de ce dernier, qui avait enfoui la tête à l'intérieur de son coude replié, et dont le corps était pris de spasmes de douleur.

-Mon Dieu Tobiaaas… Articula difficilement Keller qui s'empêchait de bouger. Il caressa son dos cambré de la pulpe de ses doigts et attrapa les mains crispées de Beecher pour les recouvrir par les siennes. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

-Putain Chris, bouge! supplia l'avocat dans une plainte. Un violent coup de rein le secoua, et il se retrouva allongé par terre sur le ventre, sa queue frottant délicieusement le sol froid de la cellule. Il entendait les soupirs et les grognements de Keller, et ça l'excitait. Il se sentait souillé, honteux et dominé par le brun, et cette pensée lui arracha un gémissement lascif qui fit presque venir Keller. Un coup de rein bien placé envoya une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps de Beecher, et un cri purement animal sorti de sa bouche. Keller s'arrêta sous le choc, mais Beecher tourna un regarde honteux et presque fou de plaisir vers lui en lui hurlant :

-Encore!

Keller refrappa la prostate de Beecher qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un assemblage de muscles tendus et de nerfs électrisés gémissant des phrases incompréhensibles. Lorsque Keller sentit qu'il allait jouir, il lui attrapa ses hanches et le retourna sans sortir de son fourreau, afin qu'ils soient face à face, le dominé assis sur ses cuisses trempées. Beecher leva ses yeux à demi clos vers ceux, brulants de Keller, et leurs bouches sèches se rejoignirent le plus qu'elles purent, se mordant et se caressant dans des bruits de succion, puis s'arrêtèrent. Beecher posa son front contre celui de Keller, où une veine épaisse battait dans un rythme effréné commun aux vas et viens qui le secouaient, et prononça d'une voix enrouée à force de crier:

-Je t'aime, Chris Keller.

Puis il bascula son corps en arrière, possédé par un orgasme violent qui consomma tout son être, et Keller fixa avec adoration tous les traits du visage de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras se contracter dans une pure jouissance, sa bouche formant un cri muet qui fit venir le dominant dans un râle puissant.

Les deux hommes s' effondrèrent au sol, essoufflés et transpirants, ne se quittant pas du regard avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Beecher s'endormit sur le murmure de Keller :

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour ».

FIN


End file.
